Life Lessons
by Carapheonix
Summary: For Sagakure. Prompt: Dominant Yuki, slightly dark, handcuffs... etc. Mature for Semi-graphic sex of a dubious nature! KxY


_Disclaimer in profile as always. _**  
Prompt:** Dom!Yuki, handcuffs, slightly dark, Yuki sticking something up Kaname's ass.  
**Warning: **That said this fic is slightly dark with an OOC Yuki (/a more confident and less air-heady Yuki), with dubious consent (though not really because Kaname gives her anything she wants regardless of how much it hurts him, and sex of a semi-graphic nature. (Fun!) And this is completely **_unbeta'd_** because my darling Anna is in Europe at the moment. Poo!

If any of my reviewers love me they would write a fic for my graduation soon. _Sayori x Kaname_ is my current love and in the _Where's Yori?_ forum under the challenge section I have two or three prompts already up to choose from and more in my head should you need them. *wink* Just a suggestion.

-------

**Life Lessons**

To say Yuuki Kuran was pissed would be an understatement. Her soon-to-be husband could tell but seemed unaffected. That would change. You see the reason Yuuki was so upset was because of said fiancé. After all, it's not very gentlemanly to make your fiancée forget an important day out with an old friend; former competition or not.

She wouldn't have gone out that day if he didn't want her to, but to go into her mind and forcefully remove any notion of seeing Zero again was horrible. Of course she would keep seeing and speaking to him, he was her friend. She ground her teeth and walked into the bedroom, trying to slow her gait and cool her temper.

"Kaname-onisama," she called, keeping her voice pleasant and calm. When he called out and it seemed like no one else was present she called out to him again, asking him to come to her.

-

Kaname turned the corner into the room and stopped, seeing her there, in her small white nightgown, sitting on the bed, eyes dark and staring at him so intensely that all else faded from view. Yuuki cleared her throat and his tunnel vision disappeared, bringing clarity with its absence. So she was still angry, Kaname discretely clenched his fists behind his back, this would be difficult to get her out of. He let a smile come to his lips.

"Yes, my darling?" He let his eyelids lower, trying to charm her, when something behind her eyes shifted, he inwardly smiled, his Yuuki was so easy to distract.

"Kaname-onisama, I need you to come here." She whispered, her voice was lilting and without any caution whatsoever-because really, this was _Yuuki_ and what would _Yuuki_ do to him- he walked to her.

When Kaname was less than a foot away suddenly she had grabbed him by the collar and thrown him on the bed. He grunted at the impact and blinked surprised to find her straddling him both of her arms holding him down with the strength of a pureblood who was on a steady diet of real blood, both Zero's and Kaname's blood and the other nobles' no doubt. She was stronger than him. And she was still very, very angry.

Kaname swallowed, his mouth feeling like cotton, unable to speak with her eyes so set on him.

-

Yuuki smiled darkly at him, she was sick of it, she was sick of her brother and fiancé trying to run her life. She was sick of being everyone's porcelain doll, always sheltered and protected with no one letting her fight her own battles. She wasn't as weak as Kaname thought she was, perhaps it was time her let her brother know that.

She pushed down on his wrists, holding them firmly above his head and leaned down to crush his lips with hers, making sure to catch the flesh of them between her fangs, the blood slowly spilling out to smear across their faces and the bedcovers. A groan and his mouth opened and his tongue went out to meet hers but she wouldn't allow that. She pulled away and, holding both his wrists firmly with one hand, she took the 'gift' she had borrowed from Zero's room out with her other. A pair of handcuffs, a pair made to be so strong that no vampire; pureblood or no, could break free. Yuuki clasped them about both his wrists and the headboard before he could protest. Kaname wouldn't risk hurting her so he wouldn't try to break free from the headboard. She then used both hands to start tearing at his clothes.

He was noticeably perplexed and wondering exactly what it was that spawned this, but she would remind him. She reached down easily took him in hand, stroking him slowly but firmly making his mouth drop open and his head fall back. He moaned and hardened quickly in her hand and his eyes closed as his hips started to roll in time with her strokes. But just before the catharsis of release could even begin to set in, she stopped and he let out his breath slowly and didn't push the issue.

She looked down at him thoughtfully, wondering whether he was thinking about the beginning of their sex life together where she would often leave him hanging and run out of the room blushing horribly. No, that wouldn't happen this time; she stood at the side of the bed and slid the dress of her shoulders, watching disinterestedly as it hit the floor in a rumpled white silk heap. Her underwear and bra followed it and she easily slide a finger along her folds until they grew wet and ready. After all there was no need to punish herself with this act.

As she advanced on him, the slight anger and betrayal in her eyes, she saw him swallow, uncomfortable. She smiled, the expression not at all comforting, and slid down onto him, letting him fill her and she groaned before she could stop herself. After all, to Kaname this wouldn't be much of a punishment if she allowed him to see how much it pleased her; he was always one for her putting her pleasure first in everything.

She rode Kaname harshly listening to his groans and panting breaths beneath her, withholding her own. Kaname had to learn that sometimes you had to make compromises for the ones you love, not make them forget there was ever an argument in the first place. Yuuki planned to teach him. His hands fought the bonds, his hips lifting to meet hers with increasing frequency. He lifted up again and almost threw her off of him in his haste to get deeper.

She latched onto his bare ass with her nails to stay atop him, it worked and when he fell back down, head thrown back, eyes closed, he was still thrusting against her though it was almost over for the both of them now. Her hands stayed clutched to his ass as he bucked again, and the nail of one of her fingers all the way down to the first knuckle slipped into his anus with little resistance.

He groaned louder, almost screaming in pleasure at the small amount of pain that brought. A grin stole over her face at the erotic sound and without warning she suddenly shoved her entire finger inside him causing him to shout and come deep inside her, that pulsing wave making her follow him down that spiral.

They collapsed sweaty and spent on the bed and Yuuki leaned down, removing her finger before taking his face between her palms and applying a slight pressure to make him pucker his lips. She leaned down and kissed him before gently biting his already bruised lips.

"Never. Do. That. To me. Again." She hissed one word at a time, before sliding off the bed and going to take a shower. She'd promised Zero a rain check, and she didn't want to be late.

After it seems she had to teach him a lesson too, no one fucked her fiancé without her permission, and if it was Zero, her participation, and if the easy, if un-lubricated, entrance to her brother's ass was any indication, Zero most certainly had. She wondered what all those 'fights' in other rooms of the house had been.

Her eyes narrowed and she sighed, frustrated. These boys of hers would never learn, good thing teaching them was fun.

-----

Please review and Saga-tan if this isn't what you wanted of if you were disappointed in it I would be happy to write another prompt of your choosing so that the deal we made would still be met. Because I love the One-shot you did for me. ^_^

Off to work on my novel, lovelies, but I may post a drabble or two on here if I feel compelled. So by all means... compell me.

Kisses!  
- Cara.


End file.
